Draco's Secret
by Sezmarelda
Summary: It's the last year, Draco's Dad is in azkaban his mother is dead and snape is just plain old snape nothing different. Pansy and Blaise know Draco's got a secret and one that Harry should know about. CabinsSofas and loads of emotions. SLASH HPDM
1. Summary

**Draco's Secret.**

Summary:

**Title: **Draco's Secret

**Author: **Sezmarelda ( Sarah )

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to JK Rowling, I am not doing this for money no copyright intended, just fun

**Rating: **16+

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Warning(s): **Slash, Violence, Adult Content

**Pairing(s): **Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron Blaise/Pansy

**Year: **Last Year (Dumbledore doesn't die and there is no war Voldemort was killed by a death eater traitor.)

**Summary: **It's the last year, Draco's Dad is in azkaban his mother is dead and snape is just plain old snape nothing different. Pansy and Blaise know Draco's got a secret and one that nobody should know. SLASH HP/DM


	2. The Beginning

**Draco's Secret.**

**  
Chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to JK Rowling, I am not doing this for money no copyright intended, just fun

**Authors Note: **Hey everybody! I had a total idea when i was dancing around in a loony craze to write this story, i thought Hey! Thats an amazing plot and everything! I didn't want to wait till Unforgotten Love (My other story.. Not complete yet) is finished so i decided id take the risk and do 2 storys at once! Hope you like the first chapter! Have fun! Remember! Reviews are what keeps everyone in tip top shape and what makes me write even more!

"Drakey, Don't act like you think we don't know because we do" Pansy whispered

"What are you talking about?" Draco replied

"We know your, me and Blaise know your in _love_ with potter"

"What? I'm not! That's rediculious where did you get THAT idea from?" Draco said whispering brutally and fast

Pansy just gave that cheesy 'i know your lying' look and turned back to the lesson. Draco knew she knew and he knew that Blaise knew to! If that made sense because it was pretty obvious they were his friends and they observe him so there bound to know? Right?

"Ok, Class dismissed." Snape said quickly and turned to his board

Everybody collected up there belongings and headed for the door but not Draco, Blaise Pansy or Harry or Ron or Hermione for that matter they were all still in the classroom.

"I would appreciate it if you lot wouldn't take out your rivalry spouts in my classroom please it gets rather annoying. 10 points off Gryffindor five off Slytherin."

"What?" Harry yelled

"Have you something you would like to get off your chest Mr. Potter?" Snape said bitterly

"Yes i do actually, How come... They get 5 and we get 10 that is totally unfair just because you are the Head of Slytherin doesn't mean you can take any more or any less than us that is just so unfair!" Harry said really really annoyed.

"Yes Mr. Potter you are right that means 10 points off Slytherin and 10 off Gryffindor and also another 5 points off Gryffindor for that kind of manner in which you speak to a teacher good day"

Snape turned around grinning and doing whatever he was doing before.

"You should have just dropped it Harry its not a big deal" Hermione said annoyed

"No way! He should have carried on i agree it isn't fair!" Ron said in protest

"Oh yes because everything is always about you!" Pansy shouted

Snape turned around and cocked his eyebrows up

"Ah so there is more rivalry here?"

Pansy Blaise Draco Harry Hermione and Ron all ran out of the classroom at full speed closing the door then facing one another.

Draco just stared at Harry and thought how beautiful he looked.

"Got a bone to pick Malfoy?" Harry said bitterly at Draco

"What? No of course not" Draco said quickly

Harry looked astonished as to say 'what the fuck?'

"Uh yeah."

Hermione turned to look at Draco and so did Ron Harry was just gaping at how nice Malfoy's tone was there wasn't a bit of nastyness in it at all he just didn't say it bitterly... Nastily.. or any other way

"What are you all looking at?" Draco said with his usual tone of voice

"Nothing" Harry replied and walked off with Hermione and Ron close behind him wondering what the hell that was all about.

Later back at the Slytherin common room Pansy told Draco and Blaise to meet her in her room around 11:00

**11:00 comes. **

"Draco Blaise finally your here" Pansy yelled

"Pansy we are early.. No need to get snappy"

"Sorry Drakey"

Blaise sat down on Pansy's bed and Draco sat down on her computer chair beside the door

"So whats eatin' at you babes?" Blaise said with a charming look on his face

"It's not you, its Draco."

Draco turned around at the call of his name

"Whats me?" He said fastly after the calling of his voice

"Draco you are making OBVIOUS that you are in love with Potter"

"I am not!" Draco shouted in protest

"Yes you are"

"Watch it ladys!" Blaise shouted "You don't want a prefect coming in here!"

"I am a prefect!" Pansy shouted

"Exactly!" He shouted back at her

Draco sighed and reached out for the door knob and Pansy shouted his name

"Draco Malfoy! Get back here right now"

Draco looked embarresed and sat back down "What Pan?"

What Pansy was about to say wasn't exactly going to hit his best quality charts.

"Harry what was that all about?" Hermione whispered

"I don't know Herm, maybe Malfoy is ill or something" he whispered back

Harry got up from the red silky sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room and walked into the Boys bedrooms.

"Ronald" Hermione shouted

Ron walked through from the boys bedrooms into the common room area and sat down on the sofa

"Whats wrong Hermione?" Ron said yawning

"What would you like for breakfast?" Hermione replied

"What do you mean? Were getting breakfast at the great hall as usual"

"No we are not but Harry is, Im going to cook you a nice romantic breakfast in bed how would you like your eggs?"

Ron blushed and leaned in kissing Hermiones lips firmly

"Anyway you would do them my dear"

"Ronald! That's no way to behave in my kitchen"

Ron burst out laughing and Neville walked through the doors

"Shut up you two some people are trying to sleep at this time!" he shouted and walked back into the boys bedrooms closing the doors.

Hermione smiled at Ron and lead him into the Room of Requirement for there night of passion and there romantic breakfast in bed.

"Drake you have to tell Harry!" Pansy shouted

"Since when were you the saint and started using his first name" Draco replied

"Since you loved him" she replied in horror

"Im not telling him thats the end of this discussion" and with that last statement Draco got up walked through the door closing it firmly and left Pansy and Blaise in the bedroom together.

"What do you think we are going to do?" Pansy said normally

"Haven't a clue but we have to make him see he has to tell Harry about his feelings"

"Yeah but how?"

"I know just how i think, we will... lock them in a cupboard together?"

"No Blaise not a cupboard"

"Fine we will find something better then?"

"Maybe a bedroom?"

"The room of requirement?"

"No people go in there all the time for 'romance'"

"Exactly my dear"

"No Blaise, somewere more private"

"Fine, what about that old cabin down the hill from the whomping willow tree?"

"Perfect! That way they will have a kitchen! A bed, and a couple of sofas to rest on! We can fill the cupboards with food before we lock them in!"

Blaise and Pansy's plan was set but how were they going to get Harry AND Draco in the cabin?

**Authors Note: **Hope you liked it as much as i liked writing the first chappy! I'll update as soon as possible!

Have fun!

Sez x

P.S. Remember to Review!


	3. The Great Plan!

**Draco's Secret**

**Chapter 2.**

It was morning and everybody was waking up to go to breakfast in the great hall, Draco woke up with his normal gloom look and walked into the bathrooms to take a shower.

Pansy Draco and Blaise walked through into the great hall and sat down eating some cereal.

"You know Drakey, theres a pretty neat cabin were you can go to just well think!" Pansy said quite quickly

"And I would want to think because?" Draco replied harshly

"Draco Malfoy! Do not take that tone of voice with me like that!" Pansy shouted at the top of her voice and everyone just turned around to look.

Pansy blushed and sat down continuing eating her cereal.

"Geez Pansy, maybe you should take anger management classes" Blaise said seductively

"Shush Blaisey" She said blushing

"Oh god i think im going to be sick" Draco said sticking his tounge out

"You can talk" Pansy shouted

"No i can't actually, im being serious! I think im actually going to be-"

Draco's words were cut off and suddenly he spewed up all over the floor coughing and moaning painfully

Everybody turned there attention to the spewing Malfoy and laughed at him.

Pansy glared at all the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and didn't give a blind bit of notice to the Gryffindors at all.

"Come on Drake lets get you cleaned up" Pansy said shoving him out the doors.

Harry got up off his seat and ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room grabbing his invisability cloak and marauders map.

He ran down the corridors following the blip saying 'Draco Malfoy' he didn't really know why because he generally _hated_ Malfoy.

He got up to the corner where Pansy and Draco were standing and she was rubbing his back.

"Draco? What happend! Your never sick!" Pansy said rediculiously

"Thanks for the sympathy vote" Draco replied

"No problem i suppose but really what did you eat?"

"I don't know.. not really.. I had that pumpkin juice before i went to bed?"

"No Drakey it couldn't have been that"

Harry turned round the corner and took the cloak off pulling out his wand and making the cloak return to it's normal place with the Marauders map.

He walked round the corner and stopped right behind Pansy.

"What do you want Potter?" Pansy said harshly

"Nothing not really im just walking and i happened to see you were here and stopped is that agianst the law?"

"No it's not it's just if your here to be horrible, im really not in the mood" Pansy said very very harshly this time.

"No im not here to be horrible... I have this.. Uh.. potion... and uh."

"Spit it out already Potter!" Pansy yelled

"Don't have to get like that, I have a potion and whatever he ate it will clear up the 'sickness'"

Draco looked surprised and stared at Harry.

Draco rolled his eyes "Why would you want to help me Ha-Potter"

Harry was deadly surprised that Malfoy was going to say his first name.

"Uh, because your sick?"

"No Potter, you wouldn't help me if i was sick so you must have a reason" Draco said firmly

"Yeah i do have a reason actually... I was wondering... if you could maybe.. Uh.. help me" Harry said uneasily

Draco's eyes widenend "Help with what?"

"My potions homework, Hermione cant help because shes having a 'romantic' dinner with Ron and well.. I don't need to explain... there isn't really anybody left and since your.. uh good at potions i was wondering..."

"Yes, I'll help you if you cure me"

Harry pulled out the vial of Green liquid and handed it to Pansy.

"THATS NOT POISON IS IT POTTER BECAUSE IF IT IS-" Pansy yelled

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes "No it's not poison Parkinson"

Hermione and Ron walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room after being in The Room Of Requirement, they ended there romantic lunch early because of the lack of homework Ron was producing and Hermione was really a one for homework.

"Herm, Why do i have to do my homework? Id rather be with you before... Doing that kind of crap" Ron said sounding bored

"Because! Ronald! Homework is very important!" Hermione yelled

"Okay okay keep your knickers on"

Hermione blushed and grabbed a hold of Ron's hand leading him to the library with his homework.

Pansy held the vial to Draco's mouth letting the liquid slowly go down his throat

"Thanks Potter" Draco said really nicely!

Harry realised this niceness and nodded

"So can you help me with my homework now?" Harry said with sparkly eyes

"Yeah sure lets go see you later Pansy" Draco shouted whilst walking

Draco and Harry walked down the corridors together with students staring at them as they walked

"Hang on i'll need to go get my paper wait here" Harry whispered

"Ok" Draco said normally

Harry walked through the portrait into the common room grabbing his piece of parchment.

He walked out of the Common Room and didn't see Draco in the exact spot he left him thinking that the asshole has left and then he saw Draco's figure appear

"Sorry, I had to move for some Gryffindors" Draco shouted

"Okay, so where should we go" Harry whispered

"You know, you don't have to whisper..."

"Yeah okay sorry"

Harry and Draco walked down to the Library stepping inside together and l the students in the Library turned to look at them with puzzled faces.

Draco and Harry walked over to a Library table and sat down

"God I hate people staring at me like that" Draco snapped

"Me too" Harry replied

Pansy and Blaise walked into the Library and walked over to where Draco and Harry was sitting

"You know, If you don't like the people staring you could go to that cabin i was talking about Drakey" Pansy whispered in Draco's ear

"Uh, okay where is it?"

Blaise looked at Pansy with acknowledgement

"Ill lead the way" Blaise said hinting to follow

Harry looked puzzled "Whats going on?"

"Pansy knows where there is a place were nobody goes, that way people wont STARE" Draco said shouting

Harry, Draco Blaise and Pansy walked out the library together on there way to the cabin.


	4. The Cabin Of Hopes Dreams And Fears!

**Draco's Secret**

**Chapter 3**

Pansy and Blaise smiled all the way to the cabin and Pansy was also skipping singing merilly dancing around a lot.

"Here we are!" Pansy said very pleased

Blaise smirked and nodded.

"This is it? This is our lovely cabin? It looks like a dump!" Draco said in resentment

Harry rolled his eyes "Better than the Library with people staring don't you think?"

Draco nodded and walked on to the Cabin door.

"I'll open it!" Pansy yelled

"Password?" The door spoke

"Slytherin Snakes and The Swords Of The Gryffindor Knights" Pansy said merilly

"Uh.. Slytherin and Gryffindor?" Draco said puzzled

"Yes, this cabin belongs to Salazaar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor! They held meetins and everything in it... But Dumbledore took the enchantment off it and now its a rusty old cabin not to be used, i asked Dumbledore also if i could use it and he said yes!" Pansy said again very happily

"Oh" Harry just said and walked inside

Draco looked around and realised it was very Slytherin and very Gryffindor.

"It's nice inside!" Draco yelled

"No need to yell Drakey darling" Pansy whispered

Draco blushed and put Harry's homework parchment on the open kitchen table along with the quill he was using and sighed

"Well lets get down to buisness Potter." Draco said eventually

"Well were off! I have some things to do and Blaise will come too!" Pansy said blushing

"Yeah and i wonder WHAT Pans" Draco said smiling

Pansy and Blaise exited the cabin and closed the door.

"Okay, just some locking charms... and some more... and more... Blaise you go to the windows and place them on all of the windows so they cant climb out or anything... I'll tell Snape about it because he will understand and he will tell the teachers there out or something... we will come back in 1 week approximately... If there still not you know... then we will make them stay longer!" Pansy said very cheerfully

Blaise nodded and placed locking and sealing charms on all of the windows.

"Done!" Blaise shouted

"Same here!" Pansy replied

The two Slytherins giggled and walked off into the castle in search of Proffessor Snape.

Harry turned to Draco and sighed "I wonder what made them too eager to leave..."

"I have a few things in mind" Draco replied smirking

Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to the kitchen table sitting down beside his homework parchment

"Well... Lets get on with it" Harry said groaning

"Yeah... By the way Potter... How did you come to.." Draco paused and looked away

"What?"

"How did you come to have a healing potion for my illness just lying around in your pocket or whatever.. you kept it in"

"Well... That's for me to know and you to not find out" Harry said grinning

"Tell me Potter or ill hex your balls off!" Draco yelled

"Feisty!"

Draco stared at Harry and gave him that look of thunder death and very very sore hex's

"Fine! I'll tell you!"

"Yay!" Draco shouted

Harry just stared at Draco his last words were truly weird even for Malfoy!

"Uh.. Well you see... You uh.. drunk something you shouldnt have.."

"What?"

"Uh... Well... You know in Potions when i got paired up with you?"

"Yeah... When you had that orange juice"

"It wasn't orange juice"

"Tasted like it!"

"Exactly! You shouldn't have drunk it!"

"What was it anyway..."

"Well... Ron.. Has a bad case of... Ear Wax problems.."

"WHAT?" 

"Yeah.. That 'orange juice' wasn't a good sorce of vitamins.. it was earwax clenser! I made it taste like orange juice so Ron wouldn't puke or anything, but you drunk it instead... and.. Kinda got sick... If you don't have a earwax problem.. you tend to get ill... and kinda be sick... and you kinda get ill for about 2 days..."

"So im still sick?"

"Yeah... I think.. Potions was yesterday right?"

"Nope it was the day before"

"So it should wear off soon"

"Yeah.. Thank god"

"Not really.."

"How?" Draco shouted very loudly

"Well.. and don't shout... when it wears off... you uh get sugar rush... and hahaha!"

"What Potter?"

"If your gay, you go absolutely pink!"

"Your kidding me?" 

"Nope... not in the slightest." Harry said smirking, because he knew that he was lying... he just wanted to see if Malfoy would admit he was gay... then at least he would know or not

"Malfoy.. Your going pink! Your Gay! Haha!" Harry said laughing hard

"Im not gay!" Draco said screaming

"Yeah you are... PINK!"

Draco suddenly felt really sick and rushed to the sink and puked up

"Ugh.." the Slytherin moaned out

"Pink Pink Pink!"

"Gay Gay Gay!" Harry said merilly

"Im not gay!" Draco shouted

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Harry yelled out

Then suddenly.. Out of no where, Draco just collapsed

"Malfoy? Malfoyyyy?" Harry said smirking "This isn't funny..."

Draco's eyes suddenly closed and he went into onconscienceness

"MALFOY?" Harry yelled

Harry ran over to where Draco was lying and kneeled over

"Malfoy! This isn't fucking funny!" Harry yelled out

Harry then thought... _cpr? No deffinately not on Malfoy! Could i even do that? No way!_ Suddenly Harry ripped off Malfoys shirt and started pumping his chest

"MALFOY!" Harry screamed

"Damnit! Wake up!"

Then he just had an instant reaction and closed his mouth over the other boys...

Draco suddenly woke up but didnt open his eyes at all

"MALFOY!" Harry then absolutely yelled at the top of his voice

Harry got up and was running round and circles around the room shouting anything he could think of

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuckady fuck! I have an onconscience Draco Malfoy in a cabin! Whaat the fuck am i going to doooo!!"

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! Bastarding fuck!" Harry yelled then stopped

"Wait! There is only one thing left to do! The proper kiss of life! Muhahhaa how indeedly bad am i!" Harry chuckled to himself

Draco's eyes were still closed but he knew exactly what Harry was saying and he quite liked the idea of Harry giving him the kiss of life but then he realised _Harry isn't gay!_

Draco's eyes snapped open and he moaned out "Ahhh.. Ouch."

"MALFOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Harry yelled out

"What...?" Draco said whilst lifting his back off the floor

"Hi!"

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up "Uh.. What happened?"

"You fainted if you didn't already figure that out! I thought you were messing with me to start with but then i realised--" 

"Yeah okay.. I get it... Now lets get to your homework..."

Harry blushed and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down sighing

"Okay... well... lets get on with it" Draco sighed

"Yep! Yep! Yeppppp!"

"Whats made you so cheerful?"

"Oh! Nothing! Im just pleased about something"

Draco once again rolled his eyes

"Ok... Lets do this then"

Harry stared right at him with a puzzled expression on his face

"What?!" Harry yelled out

"Homework?"

"I thought you meant something else..." Harry said looking depressed

"Okay.. Lets see, you were happy before.. now you look utterly depressed.. something i look every day... So tell me Potter, what is it thats wrong with you?"

Harry gazed into Draco's stormy gray eyes losing himself in the lost emotion on the other boys face...

"Uh nothing" Harry replied breaking the gaze

Draco didn't reply he was still thinking about those beautiful emerald eyes thinking _Wow, he has the most beautiful eyes... If i haven't noticed but how could i not? There just so... Amazing. Nothing id ever amagine having... If only Harry loved me... As much as i love him... because i do don't i... I love him... with all my heart... but i don't even think I have one...Or do i? Oh fuck... Hes staring at me agian!_

Draco snapped out his deep thoughts

"What?" Draco said and sounded like he was seducing him

"Uhh.. Nothing..." Harry said looking away blushing a bit

"I'll go... Uh.. get some fresh air okay?"

"Sure.. Harry.."

Harry realised Draco just used his first name and came to a hault then just kept walking again heading to the door he reached out and pushed the door

"What the fuck?"

He nudged it again and it just didn't nudge

"Erm..."

"What's wrong?" Draco shouted over

Harry looked puzzled then turned to Draco "Door wont open"

Draco looked puzzled too and walked over to the door pulling his wand out and casting a sensing charm on the door.

"Harry..." Draco said whispereing

"What?"

"This door has so many charms on it... We won't be able to open it for about a week"

"WHAT?" Harry said shouting

Harry looked at Draco and Draco looked at Harry there gazes meeting once again crashing them into a world of beauty and fufilment... but for Draco... abandonment and being very lost

"Your eyes.." Harry said whispereing

"What?"

"Your eyes... look so.. lost.. bleak.."

Draco reached out and put his hand on Harrys shoulder sighing

Harry snapped out of the gaze and realised Draco had his hand on his shoulder and he nudged it off blushing and walking towards the kitchen area

"Lots of food!" Harry shouted over to Draco

"Pansy! Blaise!" Draco yelled

"What?"

"Nothing"

Draco knew exactly what had happened _stupid Pansy! Stupid Blaise! For fuck sake! That' why she told me about this cabin because she wanted me to get locked in here with Potter, yeah shes trying to help but id rather not let him know im absolutely head over heels!_

**Authors Note: **Hey! I hope you all liked this chapter.. my nice little readers... I wish other people would read it! But not everyone can have everything! Anyway! What amazing readers i have i will make do! I was wondering... Should i stop making this story? Theres really no point if theres hardly any readers...Hmm... Anyway.. Next chapter will be quite weird... Harry and Draco get out and something terrible happens! Not giving everything away that would spoil it wouldn't it! Anyway! I hope i get some more reviews on this chapter! And some new readers!

Love all of you that have been reading and reviewing! Remember to review though!

Sez x


	5. Love's In the Air!

Draco's Secret

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or the 'harry potter' stuff.. just the plot )

"Where the hell is Harry today Herm?" Ron whispered

"I Have really no idea Ronald, But do you realise that Malfoy is gone too? What do you think happened?" She whispered back

"No idea, but whatever it is concerning Malfoy I seriously think Harry should watch himself, that's if he is with Ferret anyway"

Snape turned around from writing ingredients on the board and his head snapped in the direction of the missing Draco Malfoy and the missing Harry Potter.

"Zabini, Parkinson come here now" Snape said quite fast but realised that they were not there either

"Where is Mr. Potter? Mr. Malfoy Mr. Zabini and Miss Parkinson?"

Hermione was focusing on what Snape was saying at the current time but then a massive slam came from behind.

"Sorry were late Professor!" Blaise shouted

"Yeah we are really sorry! But we can explain!" Pansy shouted as well very very loud

"Get on with it" Snape said bitterly

"Uh.. in private please Professor" Pansy said blushing

"What does this concern?" Snape replied

"Draco Proffe-"

"Come here then" Snape shouted and walked into his storage cupboard.

Blaise and Pansy walked to the front of the classroom entering Snape's secret storage cupboard. Well it wasn't very secret but he liked to think it was.

Snape closed the cupboard door putting a silencing charm on the door and turning to the two Slytherin students behind him

"Okay.. Tell me you two"

Pansy looked at Blaise and Blaise looked at Pansy both telling each other in there eyes to say it but Blaise finally spoke up.

"Well, you know how Draco has an _obsession_ with Potter?"

"Yes I do know that Zabini" Snape snapped

"O-h.. kay... Well we locked him and Potter in the cabin behind the Whomping Willow..."

Snape smirked "Okay, how long for?"

"Just a week sir" Pansy said quietly

"Hmm.. What am I going to say to Dumbledore?" Snape questioned Blaise

"I'm not quite sure yet Sir, It's just we had the opportunity we didn't think about a plan... Sorry sir"

Snape nodded "Ill think of something, Okay lets get back to the lesson"

Blaise and Pansy stepped forward about 2 paces and Snape turned the Silencing Charm on and opened the door.

Pansy and Blaise walked through the door and sat down at there desks not saying anything to the students with puzzled faces.

"Right, Read the board do the potion if you need any help ask Mr. Zabini or Miss Granger I will be back in about 15 minutes if i come back and anybody is off task they will get detention and points deducted understood?"

The whole class nodded and went to pick there ingredients up.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So..." Draco said shyly

"What?" Harry replied

"Nothing... never mind"

Draco got up off the couch and walked over into the Kitchen area to pick out something to eat

"Want anything?" Draco shouted over

"No thanks, I'm not hungry" Harry replied

Draco picked out some pumpkin juice and a curry, Muggle curry.

Draco wore a really puzzled expression on his face as if he hadn't ever seen a chicken curry before, but it was true he hadn't!

"What are you staring at that curry like that for?" Harry shouted over watching the Slytherin boy's every move

"Uh.. What do i exactly do with this ice brick?"

"It's not an ice brick, its a chicken curry.. Do you even like curry?"

Draco still looked really puzzled "I don't know what's it do?"

"You eat it... And it's chicken and sauce.. with rice"

"Hmm interesting how do you cook it exactly?"

Harry snatched the curry out of Draco's hand placing it in the muggle microwave that there was in the corner

He set it up and it began to cook "There you go" Harry said smiling.

"Thanks"

Harry walked over into the living room and turned on the muggle TV

"Woo! We got cable in this cabin!" Harry shouted very happily

"Cable? What's that?"

Harry rolled his eyes picking up the TV remote and turning the TV on turning it to the news

The channel says: _lot's of sightings of this peculiar mark around local London neighbourhoods_

A Pink mark appeared on the screen

_It has been spray painted on every wall of a house that's been broken into, a total of 52 houses have been broken into this week and 12 of those houses have nothing left in them_

Harry rolled his eyes not caring who had burgled who and changed the channel to the sporting channel

_NEWCASTLE VS CHELSEA the TV almost screamed_

_Fans are going wild for this incredible match!_

"Boring!" Harry yelled in hatred

Draco looked over at Harry and laughed

"What are you laughing at? And i thought Malfoy's didn't laugh smile or show any emotion at all"

Draco wore a hurt expression and turned away looking at the metal box that heated up

"Nuh.. nothing... Oh by the way this thing has stopped"

Harry walked into the kitchen and opened the Microwave up picking out the curry and placing it on to a lovely white plate

"There" Harry said walking away to the bathroom

Draco picked up the curry and placed it at the table going into the cupboard and picking up another chicken curry and placing it in the microwave setting it to exactly what Harry did and it began to make a noise again

Draco sat down at his chair and then remembered he forgot his Pumpkin Juice and poured it into a fine glass and placed it beside his curry plate

He sat down and started to pick his knife and fork up when the microwave stopped

"Darn it!" Draco shouted getting up from his seat and walking over to the microwave picking up the curry and placing it on the counter.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Draco gasped and ran his fingers under a cold tap

He walked over to the cupboard and picked up a white plate and placing the curry on that plate. He walked over and poured some more Pumpkin juice in a glass setting it down at the table as well as the curry.

Harry walked out the bathroom and sat down on the couch turning the TV on again

"I made you a curry too" Draco shouted over

"Thanks, but as i said before.. I'm not hungry" Harry shouted back and turned his attention to the screen

Draco sighed and started to eat the curry as he was eating it Harry ran into the kitchen sitting down and eating his curry

Harry gobbled it down really fast and choked

"Idiot!" Draco yelled

Harry couldn't stop choking on the curry and Draco passed the pumpkin juice over to Harry but he didn't want it

He kept choking, Draco got up and hit him on the back

Harry stopped choking and gulped down the pumpkin juice

"Thanks for that"

Draco smiled and walked over to Harry's plate picking it up and setting it carefully in the sink

"Want me to wash that glass out for you?"

Harry passed him the glass over and stood behind him

"Thanks" Harry repeated

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Professor Dumbledore! May i speak with you for about 10 minutes" Snape said cautiously

"Yes what is it?" Dumbledore replied

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are on work experience in Hogsmede and won't be returning to Hogwarts for one week"

"Ah! Good are they going first then?" Dumbledore said

"Yes Professor, now if you wouldn't mind i really need to get back to my class" Snape said in a polite tone

Dumbledore turned around and went back to what he was doing as Snape walked out.

As he walked down the corridor he spotted Hermione Granger

"Granger! What are you doing?"

Hermione turned around to face Snape and gave him a look of fear

"Everything is ruined in the Potions lab, Neville put in the wrong ingredient and everything went wrong! It blew up and its in such a mess i thought to come and find any teacher"

"Very smart Granger come" Snape replied and walked towards his Potions lab walking in

"What have you done Longbottom?" Snape called over

"Sorry professor! It blew up!" Neville cried

"Stupid idiot!" Snape said bitterly walking over using a cleaning charm and everybody's cauldrons got washed out

"Class dismissed." Snape called out

Hermione and Ron walked out together really fast

"Wonder why he made us leave early" Hermione said puzzled

"Not sure Herm, Lets go back to the common room... Zabini was talking to Snape just before there Snape said something about Malfoy and Harry being on Hogsmede work experience?"

"Harry hasn't mentioned anything to us Ron, Oh well when he gets back i'm guess he can tell us! I hope he hasn't got it too rough with Malfoy"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Draco was washing up his plate when Harry walked back over to Draco behind him licking his lips

Draco was really nervous

"Lovely curry!" Harry yelled

"Yeah okay"

Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to the refrigerator

"Hmm.. MILK!" Harry cried out

"You have screwed emotions H-Potter"

Harry realised that Malfoy was going to use his first name and was really surprised

"Why! I love milk!"

"You cried that out like you were about to burst into tears or something"

Harry smiled and picked the carton up drinking it out of the carton

"Can't you use a cup? That's gross" Draco exclaimed

"Nwwoppee" Harry said still gulping down the milk

Draco rolled his eyes and looked out of the window

"Night time, Well i guess I am really tired..."

"Hmm.. Meeeeeee toooo who gets the bed Drakey Wakey" Harry cooed

"Erm.. What did you just call me?" Draco said surprised

"Sorry... I normally say that to Ron and Hermione... Sorry.."

"You call them Drakey Wakey?"

"Nope... Ronny Wonny and Herminneyy Winney"

"She's a right whiner all right!" Draco shouted

Harry wore a hurt expression on his face and walked over to the couch in the living room

"Sorry" Draco shouted over

Harry smiled and ran over to Draco

"It's okay!" Harry shouted hugging him

Draco just stood there glued to the floor... with a 'WHAT THE FUCK HARRY JUST HUGGED ME! AHH I THINK IM GETTING ERECTED BY A FUCKING HUG' expression... Well for him it was anyway For Harry it was a what the hell kind of one

"Sorry.. Want to play a game?" Harry asked

"Sure.. I guess" Draco said walking over to the couch in the Living room

"Okay so what you want to play?"

Harry just stared into space trying to figure out what game but he knew exactly what he wanted to play

"Truth or Dare!"

"What's that?" Draco asked

"A muggle thing... You ask me truth or dare and if i say truth you have to make me tell the truth about something or for dare you have to make me do something"

"So it's just veretiserim but not all that truthful" 

"Be truthful!" Harry yelled

"Okay okay"

"Truth or Dare?" Harry asked

"Hmm.. Truth"

"Hmm.. Are you gay?"

Draco almost choked on his own saliva "Yeah... Kinda"

Harry smiled "Okay.. My turn"

"Truth or Dare"

Harry smiled again "Dare"

"Uh.. I dare you to eat.. My hair"

Harry laughed and walked over to Draco sitting on his knee picking a bit of hair out of Draco's head

"You know.. you really don't have to sit on me"

Harry ate the hair then turned to Draco

"Hmm.. tasty.. Smells of blueberries"

Draco smiled and Harry leaned forward kissing Draco firmly on the lips and pulling away

"What... What... What was that for?" Draco asked slurring his words

Harry shrugged and turned to get off Draco but a hand stopped him.

"Wait.." Draco pleaded

"Yes?"

Draco leaned forward and captured Harry's lips in a passionate kiss as Draco's lips were moving against Harry's, Harry was still stunned and then kissed him back biting on Draco's lip absolutely begging for entrance. Draco opened slightly allowing Harry to enter and they explored each others mouths then cut off

Harry and Draco were both panting. Harry locked gazes with Draco and gray met green.

Harry leaned in for a second kiss. Draco put his arms around Harry's neck and Harry moved and put each of his legs at each side of Draco

This time the kiss was immediate entrance exploring every bit of each others mouths moaning into the kiss and finally pulled away.

Harry got up and walked into the bedroom looking flushed and turned to Draco

"Coming?" Harry shouted over

"Okay.."

Harry and Draco walked into the room and looked at the beautiful green 4 poster bed in the middle of the room with silky sheets and it looked luxury!

Harry got in the left side and Draco got in the right

"Hmm... Draco" Harry said

"Um? Yes? P-H-"

"Just call me Harry"

"Okay.. Harry"

Harry moved closer to Draco and wrapped his arm around his shoulder

"You know, I never ever thought id be in this position but i like it" Harry said

Draco smiled and moved closer to Harry putting his head on Harry's chest

"Hmm.. I have a confession to make"

"What?" 

"This whole thing was a set up... I'm so sorry" 

Draco could feel Harry's heart beating faster

"What you mean this is just to make me feel like a retard?"

"No! Blaise and Pansy tried to make me go to this cabin well before now.. and make you come too... I didn't realise they would do it.. until when we were locked in"

"Oh.. Why would they do that?"

"Because i've liked you... in fact been absolutely obsessed with you for ages and ages now"

Harry gasped and started playing with Draco's silver hair

"You have lovely hair"

Draco smiled and Harry looked down at the splash of whitey silver hair beneath him

Draco fell asleep and Harry smiled and closed his eyes feeling complete.

**Authors Note: **I love this chapter! And i normally hate some of my stories i think its so nice, but next chapter will have the downfall :( Oh well! I hope you guys like it.. Sorry about the delay.. I'm writing a story in real life at the minute... Hoping to send it away and get it published soon so it was a bit of a delay.. Also i've been busy going to a book club.. Had to complete the book Millions as well.. So.. I have been extremely busy... Reading 12 stories on here.. Writing 2 on here... Writing 1 irl and reading a book club book is a lot!

Anyway! Love you all for your great reviews! Especially Engimus! I loved your review.. Made me feel really special! Love you all for reviewing it! Only about 3 more or 4 more chapters!

Sez x


End file.
